


Tell Me

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [16]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: TW: I'm an angsty little shit..
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader, female reader - Relationship
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 10





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: I'm an angsty little shit..

“Tell me a story.” Fingers tangled in her hair, (Y/n) looked up into her lover’s cobalt blue eyes. Her eyes traced every freckle, every mark on his face, a feeling of serenity washing over her. A smile touched his lips, his eyes softening a tad as he looked at her.

“What do you want to hear, babe?” Prompto’s fingers stilled for but a second before continuing to run through her hair.

“Anything,” she sighed, snuggling closer to the male. _You’re so warm, Prom._ His chest rumbled beneath her ear as he chuckled, the airy sound making (Y/n) smile.

“Alright. Now, what should I…” his voice filtered out as (Y/n)’s eyes drifted shut. However, her sleep was interrupted by Prompto shaking her shoulder.

“How about I tell you about my best friend?” he smiled. Vaguely, (Y/n) realized that the smile didn’t reach the beautiful eyes of her beloved. With a nod, Prompto released a sigh. Taking a hold of (Y/n)’s waist, he brought the both of them into a sitting position, placing the girl on his lap.

“Well, I met Noct when we were in elementary school, but I didn’t really talk to him until high school,” Prompto began, his fingers still playing with (Y/n)’s hair.

“Why?” She managed to ask as her eyes drifted close once more. Exhaustion was closing in, and the fact that the male holding her was so warm didn’t help.

“I wasn’t always the socialite I am today,” was all he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Not to mention, he was royalty, and I was a commoner. So befriending royalty wasn’t the _easiest_ thing to do back then.”

“But you did eventually…”

“Yeah, I did,” he laughed breathily. His hand migrated to the girl’s back, tracing patterns over and over. “Freshmen year of high school, I finally walked up and spoke to him, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“I … really wish I could’ve met him,” (Y/n)’s voice became quieter as more time passed, her grip around his torso had started to become a bit weak, and her body was becoming cold.

“(Y/n)?” Prompto asked after a few minutes of silence. Lightly, he took her shoulder and shook it, but she didn’t respond. Looking her in the face, Prompto felt a strangled cry erupt from his throat and tears fall from his eyes. He dipped his head, bringing their faces closer and placing his lips to hers.

“I love you.”


End file.
